Siete Mujeres
by skymoon1977
Summary: Siete mujeres para siete hombres.


**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LI PONG**

El amanecer lo encontró apoyado frente a la ventana de su habitación del salón, mirando hacia la calle. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, como única prenda la ropa interior que solía emplear para dormir. Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención.

- ¿Ezra? – El hombre reconoció la voz, suspiró y apartándose del lugar fue a abrir. Había querido creer que no le había visto pero habría sido de tontos pensar que no lo haría.

- Sr. Tanner, ¿qué desea? – Inquirió una vez abrió y vio a su compañero parado en el umbral. Vin frunció el ceño al ver las ojeras del jugador.

- ¿Estás bien, Ez? – Standish sonrió levemente, cada día le gustaba más que usaran ese diminutivo para referirse a él. Al principio le había parecido una falta de respeto pero de un tiempo a esta parte había cobrado un significado especial. Significaba que le apreciaban lo bastante como para considerarle uno de los suyos. Y el hecho de que Tanner estuviera en su cuarto, mirándole con preocupación se lo confirmaba.

- No he pasado buena noche, eso es todo. No te preocupes.

- Vale pero si necesitas hablar estaré en mi carromato... – Ezra asintió. – No tardes en bajar, Inés está haciendo algo que huele de maravilla. – Le comentó el rastreador con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, bajaré en seguida entonces.

- Sí, hazlo antes de que Buck llegué. – Ezra no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente ante ese comentario. Le vio dirigirse hacia las escaleras, luego cerró la puerta y se dispuso a arreglar un poco el lugar, a lavarse él mismo y vestirse antes de proceder a empezar un nuevo día. Al pasar junto a la ventana no pudo evitar volver a fijar la mirada en el exterior. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios... cómo podía echarla tanto de menos. ¡Maldita sea, unas horas en su vida y no podía sacarse sus ojos de la cabeza! Volvió a suspirar. Él no acostumbraba a lamentarse de las cosas pasadas, si en algo estaba de acuerdo con su madre y con las cosas que está le había enseñado de niño, era que te puedes arrepentir de haber hecho algo pero que no puedes quedarte recordando lo sucedido, regodearte en la autocompasión. Que has de seguir con tu vida, asumiéndolo y viviendo con ello. Pero ahora no podía, cada día le era más difícil convivir con la decisión que tomó. Convivir con la decisión de haberla dejado marchar. Tendría que conseguirlo porque lo sucedido había sido por el propio bien de la joven... por una vez había pensado realmente en el bienestar de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Y eso estaba bien. Pero la echaba mucho de menos.

- Cuando llegó al salón vio sentados a la mesa al líder del grupo, Chris Larabee, a Nathan Jackson y a Josiah Sánchez. Los tres estaban dando cuenta de uno de los suculentos platos que solía elaborar la dueña mejicana y también cocinera y camarera del lugar. Se acercó a ellos mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mujer. Esta se encontraba tras de la barra y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Café cargado, Sr. Standish?

- Sí, y la he dicho mil veces que me llame Ezra...

- Lo haré cuando usted me llame, Inés... jefe. – La mujer sonrió más ampliamente ante la mirada que el sureño la dirigió. Ezra tomó asiento junto a sus amigos.

- Vin me ha dicho que nos has dormido bien, Ezra, ¿te preocupa algo? – Le dijo a modo de saludo Nathan.

- Buenos días a usted también, Sr. Jackson.

- Sí, bueno días, Ezra pero respóndeme, ¿te preocupa algo?

- Nada importante.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, Nathan, seguro.

- Lo creeré cuando deje de ver esas ojeras debajo de tus ojos, hijo. – Comentó Josiah.

- En ese momento yo también lo haré. – Afirmó Chris levantándose y dirigiendo su mirada a jugador.

- ¡Hay que ver lo pesados que podéis llegar a ser!

- Son las consecuencias de formar parte de una familia, Ezra. Ya lo irás comprendiendo. – Josiah sonrió ante la amable mirada que el joven de ojos verdes le dirigió. Le palmeó suavemente el brazo y siguió leyendo el periódico mientras Inés depositaba un plato con comida y una taza de café frente a Standish.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué crees que puede estar preocupándole, Buck? – El joven sheriff de Four Corners caminaba sacudiendo el polvo a su sombrero de hongo, a su lado iba un hombre de complexión robusta pero atractiva, de gran mostacho y de cariñosos ojos castaños. – Vin dice que ya van varios días que lo sorprende mirando por la ventana al amanecer, con la vista perdida...<p>

- No lo sé, chico. Es posible que sea por una mujer...

- ¡Tú siempre piensas que todo tiene que ver con las mujeres!

- Es que todo tiene que ver con ellas, JD. Absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en el mundo tiene que ver con las mujeres. Y será mejor que empieces a comprender que eso es un hecho que nunca cambiará. Por eso debemos cuidarlas y procurar que sean felices... si ellas son felices, entonces, el mundo será un lugar maravilloso.

- ¿Y si no es así, será el infierno?

- Veo que lo vas comprendiendo. – JD meneó la cabeza incrédulo ante las palabras de Buck.

- ¿De verdad, piensas que el problema que parece tener Ez tiene que ver con una mujer?

- Sí, sinceramente, sí.

- Pero, en los últimos meses, Ez no ha tenido relación con ninguna mujer. Me refiero a una relación amorosa, no de amistad como la que puede mantener con la Sra. Travis o la Sra. Potter e incluso con Inés.

- Hubo cierta _muñequita oriental_ a la que dejó marchar y a la que despidió con una extraña mirada de melancolía en los ojos. – Buck miró a su joven amigo y sonrió cuando le vio fruncir el ceño ante esa respuesta. – Creo que quizá podamos ayudarle.

- ¡Buck, no podemos hacer nada si él no quiere que lo hagamos!

- Corrección, lo que no puedo hacer es quedarme mirando como alguien a quien quiero se consume de pena. No cuando quizá pueda evitarlo. Si luego se enfada conmigo, pues que se enfade... yo solo quiero verle feliz. Y creo que por una vez no me equivoco en mis conclusiones y sé porqué está triste y qué debemos hacer para volver a verle sonreír. Puedes ayudarme o no, JD pero lo haré aunque pueda estar metiendo la pata. – JD sonrió suavemente y asintió.

- Vale, ¿cuál es tu plan?

- El telégrafo.

* * *

><p>Josiah miró de reojo al pícaro hombre al que había llegado a considerar algo más que un compañero de trabajo y un amigo. Suspiró al verle barajar las cartas con lentitud, le había visto rechazar una propuesta de partida de póker, lo cual le convenció de que el estado depresivo de Ezra iba más lejos de lo que cualquiera del resto de los seis hombres pudiera haber llegado a sospechar. Se levantó dejando en la mesa su vaso de whiskey y se acercó al joven.<p>

- Ezra, hijo, cuéntame que te pasa. ¿No sabes que no soporto verte así?

- Sr. Sánchez... – Standish ni siquiera levantó la vista del mazo de cartas.

- Soy Josiah, Ezra... háblame, por favor. No seas tan cabezota, solo te estás haciendo daño. – Le vio levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Sus hermosos ojos verdes tenían un brillo extraño.

- ¿Quizá podamos salir a cabalgar? – Fue lo que sus labios murmuraron.

- Por supuesto, hijo. Vamos... – Ambos hombres salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a las caballerizas, Ezra arregló los aparejos de su caballo, Chaucer y Josiah hizo lo propio con los del suyo, Penance. Desde la galería que antecedía a la cárcel, Vin y Chris les vieron alejarse hacia la salida del pueblo. Josiah les miró y les hizo un gesto de asentimiento, ellos respiraron aliviados. Por fin, Ezra había decidido sacar fuera lo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño.

- La echo mucho de menos Josiah... – Fue lo primero que dijo después de haberse alejado lo bastante de Four Corners y de no haber pronunciado una sola palabra en todo el trayecto.

- ¿A quién, hijo?

- Sabes a quién... – Josiah asintió pero frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste marchar entonces?

- Porque era lo mejor para ella... porque debía volver con su familia. ¡Maldición, Josiah, tan solo estuvo junto a nosotros un par de días! Y no lo entiendo... – Ezra le vio enarcar una ceja. Suspiró. – La amo, Josiah... la amo. – El predicador suspiró pesadamente mientras veía como los ojos de Ezra se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaban a salvo de miradas indiscretas por eso no se contuvo a la hora de acercarse al jugador y estrecharle entre sus brazos con fuerza. Los sollozos de Standish quedaron ahogados en sus hombros. Sollozos de desesperación y pena. Los mismos ojos de Josiah se humedecieron ante la pena que sintió atravesar el cuerpo del joven. – Todo se arreglará, hijo… - Ezra continuó llorando.

* * *

><p>Maude Standish había dado a luz hacía 28 años a un bebé de hermosos ojos verdes que le enamoró desde el mismo instante en que le vio. Su hijo era su mayor tesoro. Nunca lo decía, nunca lo mostraba pero era el único y verdadero hombre de su vida. Hasta hacía un año había estado plenamente convencida de que la permanencia de su "bebé" en ese pueblucho perdido de la mano de Dios, era un error de dimensiones bíblicas. Sentía que lo único que hacía Ezra allí era malgastar los dones que se le habían concedido. Leyendo la carta que tenía en las manos, sintiéndose observada por aquella desconocida, empezó a pensar que se había equivocado. Quizá aquellos hombres a los que su hijo consideraba sus amigos, algo que ella sabía, Ezra había tenido en muy pocas ocasiones casi porque ella se lo había impuesto, eran de verdad lo que su "bebé" consideraba. Aquella carta del Sr. Wilmington le revelaba que en verdad aquellos seis fieros y arrogantes "vaqueros" respetaban, y consideraban a Ezra como uno de los suyos. Hasta el punto de llegar a quererle como un hermano. Y como lo consideraban un hermano, como le decía el mujeriego vaquero, lo único que deseaba mandándole aquel escrito, era que le ayudase a que su amigo fuera feliz. Siendo su madre no consideraba que pudiera dirigírsela a nadie mejor.<p>

Levantó los ojos del papel y los fijó en la pelirroja dama que se mantenía erguida delante suyo, embutida en un sencillo pero elegante vestido verde oliva de cuello alto. Llevaba las manos enguantadas en terciopelo negro con un ribete en un tono muy similar al vestido. Su cintura era estrecha, su rostro precioso y tenía unos brillantes e inteligentes ojos azules.

- Sta. Perkins, lo que no acabo de entender es el porqué de que sea usted la que me halla hecho entrega de este documento. Siento decirla, que no tengo el gusto de conocerla…

- No se preocupe, que yo tampoco la conozco a usted. Pero tenemos amistades comunes. Se puede decir que su hijo y yo somos "amigos".

- ¿Qué clase de "amigos"?

- Soy la prometida del Sr. Wilmington. Buck y yo hemos decidido de común acuerdo que nuestra boda puede posponerse hasta que la campaña electoral finalice pero… - Maude enarcó una ceja interesada en aquel dato.

- ¿Participa usted en una campaña política?

- En la que elige al gobernador del Estado pero Buck y yo seguimos en contacto. Por eso me hizo llegar a mí la carta esperando que de algún modo pudiera ayudarle a solventar el problema de su hijo.

- No veo que mi hijo pueda tener ningún problema. En principio él no debería…

- Desengáñese, Sra. Standish, quizá no debería haberse quedado en Four Corners pero lo hizo, y sabe una cosa… - Maude la miró sorprendida por el tono firme con que la mujer le hablaba. – por mucho que crea conocer a su hijo me parece que está haciendo oídos sordos a lo que ya es un clamor en ese lugar, que su hijo es un maravillo ser humano, con un corazón honrado y valiente. Su hijo merece que la gente que le quiere cuide de él. ¿Quiere usted a su hijo? – Los labios de la jugadora estaban fruncido en una fina y tensa línea, sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a cuestionar mi devoción por Ezra! ¡No me conoce en absoluto, no debiera si quiera haberse atrevido…

- Pero lo he hecho… - Louisa Perkins aún se preguntaba porqué estaba discutiendo con una mujer a la que acaba de conocer, discutiendo por querer ayudar a un hombre con el que apenas había cruzado dos palabras, allá en Four Corners. Pero los eventos de aquel día aún palpitaban en su corazón. El miedo que sintió cuando vio al joven caer herido al interponerse entre la bala destinada a matar a Mary Travis. El horror y el tremendo dolor que vio brillar en los ojos del hombre que amaba al sentir como ante él perdía a uno de sus hermanos. Cuando Buck le envió la carta pidiéndola ayuda no tuvo ninguna duda. Ayudaría a Buck, le apoyaría para que él pudiera ayudar a ser feliz al hermano que milagrosamente nunca perdió en ese terrible día. – Escuche, según la carta su hijo está enamorado de una joven oriental que, al parecer, está actualmente residiendo en San Francisco, según lo que cuenta Buck, su hijo la dejó marchar intentando hacer lo que era mejor para ella. Sin egoísmo, sin otra intención, ella era lo único que le importaba. Buck me cuenta que desde ese día su hijo ha ido cada vez estando más triste, que lo niega ante todo el mundo pero que para él está claro… que Ezra se enamoró de esa joven y que…

- La echa de menos. Ridículo… - Louisa miró a Maude Standish con expresión incrédula.

- ¿Creé que su hijo no se preocupa más que por las mesas de juego, por el dinero que puede ganar o dejar de ganar? ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer! renunció a 10000 dólares, se interpuso sin pensarlo dos veces entre una bala y la mujer a la que iba dirigida… Y usted lo sabe… y es lo que teme, que las sospechas que siempre ha albergado sean cierta, ¿me equivoco? Sra. Standish, mi enhorabuena…

- ¿De qué habla ahora?

- Ha criado a un ser humano excepcional. Está en su mano ayudar a su hijo o aceptar el hecho de que sino lo hace estará iniciando el camino para perderle definitivamente. Ahora si me disculpa debo atender algunos asuntos urgentes… si decide hacer caso de la misiva, me podrá localizar en el Hotel Five Seasons, tengo una semana libre de trabajo, si decide ayudar a su hijo, gustosa yo misma me uniré en la búsqueda de esa jovencita.

* * *

><p>¡Aquel lugar era espantoso! Fue lo único que pudo pensar Maude cuando entró con pasos decididos en el pequeño recinto. Mugriento, sucio, pestilente… que tipo de ser humano podía dejar a nadie, y menos a una hija, en un sitio así.<p>

¡Allí, Sra. Standish! Li Pong es esa chica… - Louise señalaba a una joven de pequeño tamaño y delicada complexión que se afanaba por escurrir algún tipo de tela en una cubeta llena de agua hirviendo. Su rostro estaba terriblemente pálido. Maude y Louise habían tardado casi dos semanas y media en hacer firme el rastro que les llevase a la joven china pero una vez lo localizaron no tuvieron que buscar más de dos días más para llegar a aquel remedo de infierno al que la familia de la niña parecía haberla condenado. Eran conscientes aún de las palabras que el padre de ella les había dicho. Había vuelto para ser un problema, una carga y una ignominia para la familia. Las mujeres chinas tenían que estar para servir a sus hombres y si ni siquiera hacían eso entonces merecían ser expulsadas. Es lo que habían hecho con Li Pong. Maude tuvo que tragar saliva ante la tristeza que repentinamente inundó su corazón, respiró hondo y avanzó con paso decidido hacia quien parecía encargarse de aquella sala.

- Buenos días… - El hombre la miró con desconfianza desde sus ojos rasgados. – He venido a contratar los servicios de una de sus chicas… quiero llevarla a mi casa y que se ocupe de la limpieza de mis enseres… he oído decir que las chicas que tiene usted trabajando en esta lavandería son las mejores de la ciudad.

- Ha venido a un buen sitio si lo que quiere es limpieza, Sra. Escoja usted a la chica que desee cualquiera de ellas satisfará sus mayores pretensiones pero… ¿cuánto está dispuesta a pagar por adquirir sus servicios?

- ¿Cuánto será necesario que pague?

- Mis chicas valen mucho…

- Mi marido ha dispuesto para este gasto unos 100 dólares, ¿será suficiente? – Al pequeño hombre oriental le brillaron los ojos.

- Más que suficiente, Sra… es una oferta extremadamente generosa…

- ¿Puedo elegir a la chica que yo quiera?

- La que prefiera, Sra., aunque he de decirla que Young We es la mejor lavandera que tenemos…

- Preferiría a aquella jovencita de la esquina… parece lo suficientemente pequeña para que no cree demasiados problemas…

- ¡Li Pong! – Exclamó el hombre. La chica levantó la vista de la cubeta y la fió en su jefe y las dos señoras que estaban a su lado. – ¡Ven aquí! No hagas esperar a las damas… - La joven depositó la tela en el borde del barreño y se acercó a ellos con ademán tímido. Una vez estuvo a su lado, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de saludo y respeto. – Estas señoras han venido a comprar tus servicios, te irás con ellas… - La chica no supo si aquello eran buenas noticias o no. Su mente era lo bastante espabilada como para imaginarse que unas damas tan elegantes poseían una casa señorial en la que quizá su situación mejoraría pero desde bien pequeña se había acostumbrado a que la suerte no la sonriera. Las siguió a la salida dejando atrás el olor pestilente y sofocante de la lavandería. Fuera el sol iluminó sus hermosos rasgos. Un coche de paseo las esperaba a la salida. Montó junto a ellas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando ambas mujeres la miraron sonriendo y la dirigieron las siguientes palabras.

- Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo libre, Li Pong… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al oírla decir a la mujer de mayor edad que era la madre del hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p>La diligencia se detuvo con un chirrido de sus ruedas en la calle principal de Four Corner en un día lluvioso y frío de comienzos del invierno. JD que acababa de salir de la taberna miró a los pasajeros que descendían del vehículo y sonrió entusiasmado ante las tres mujeres que habían llegado al pueblo. Volvió a entrar en el local en tromba sorprendiendo a todos los parroquianos que desayunaban en el lugar.<p>

- ¡Chicos será mejor que salgáis fuera! – Los seis hombres estaban acabando sus almuerzos se levantaron sin prisa. Era habitual que el chico se entusiasmara ante cualquier cosa y no parecía preocupado por lo que fuera que había visto sino más bien extremadamente alegre. Le siguieron al exterior y a medida que iban saliendo sus rostros también fueron iluminados por sendas sonrisas.

El adusto líder de los siete se apoyó en la barandilla viendo como el joven jugador descendía a la calle con pasos trémulos. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que vería a Ezra en una situación así. Había aprendido a confiar en el hombre, a saber que tenía un fiel aliado en él, un fiel aliado y mejor amigo. Seguían discutiendo lo cual le encantaba porque si de algo podía presumir Ezra es que incentivaba la inteligencia de Chris en aquellos duelos dialécticos que mantenían. Llevaba muy mal verle cada día más apagado y triste, sabiendo cual era la causa y sin saber qué podía hacer para ayudarle.

Buck, tu plan ha funcionado… - Murmuró JD a su mujeriego amigo.

- ¿Tienes tú algo que ver en que ella haya vuelto? – Inquirió sorprendido Chris mirando a su más viejo amigo.

- Confié en que la Sra. Standish ayudaría por una vez a su hijo y veo, que afortunadamente no me he equivocado. Sabía que Lousia y Maude podían tener los suficientes contactos como para encontrar a Li y traerla devuelta si ella quería.

- ¿Cómo sabías que ella iba a querer volver, Buck? – Inquirió Nathan. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de volver a ver en el pueblo a la joven oriental. En su momento había sido muy duro con Ezra pero había sido testigo casi privilegiado del día en que el jugador y ella se despidieron. Testigo mudo del dolor del rostro de Ezra cuando el grupo se alejó de los trabajadores del ferrocarril dejándola a ella atrás. Supo que su amigo había dejado marchar al amor de su vida y se arrepintió de todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dirigido en los días previos.

- Bueno, Nate… ¿conoces a alguien que sea capaz de vivir alejado de eso preciosos ojos verdes que tiene nuestro jugador de poker favorito? – Jackson sonrió suavemente.

- Supongo que no…

Le vieron detenerse incrédulo ante ella que le miró con timidez. Como insegura de cómo la recibiría. Y por primera vez desde que le conocieron le vieron olvidarse de las apariencias, de las apariencias cuando la cogió por la cintura para elevarla del suelo para abrazarla con fuerza contra él mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de ella.


End file.
